Hiding His Existence
by Dark Spectrum
Summary: New story yay! Vegeta has a secret, a living breathing secret, And everyone wants to know what. Gohan sees and it's not what he expects. He wants answers and he wants them now. There is mpreg and cursing.


Disclaimer: Hello! This is an idea that's been swimming in my head for a while. Hope you like it! Oh and I don't own dragon ball z dammit! Mpreg.

Vegeta POV

I've been keeping an eye out of everything. The woman Bulma and the whole z warrior gang knows I have a secret. Kakarot even tried to IT into my room but before he saw anything I ki blasted him out of the door. He never did that again. You're probably wondering whas the secret am I right? I'm terribly embarrassed to even speak of it. After the whole Buu mess Kakarot and I spent more time together. After I admitted that he was the best it seemed like all my anger washed away. Kakarot didn't mock me for accepting the fact that he is stronger he just laughed and said I would always be in a much higher league than any of his friends when it comes to power.

It was a nice gesture and after a bit of time I started to like him. More than a friend. Of course I didn't bluntly yell out to the world I have a crush on Kakarot but kept it to myself. Kakarot knew something was up I could tell. He kept watching me and I felt flattered. Then it was a quiet day where all the women left to go on a vacation. Guess they got tired of all the fighting. Kakarot came to capsule corporation and asked to stay until his woman came back. I happily obliged and he and I had a great time. We spent much more time together and just like that he kissed me.

To say I was shocked is one thing to say I didn't want it was another. I didn't respond at first and he apologized and freaked out. My lips were warm and tingling. He was about to leave before I crushed my lips against his again. One thing lead to another and we had sex. Yeah it was great and all but as soon as his woman came back he left like nothing happened. It hurt like hell to see him kiss the woman of his and just forget about what we had done.

I stopped talking to him and sparring with him completely. Bulma thought it was because I had lost to a spar and it would just blow over. We are still not on good terms. It was months later before I felt sick. Momentarily panicking I knew saiyans don't usually get sick or anything related to sickness except for kakarots heart virus. Retracing everything I thought about what I ate, what I did, everything! Then it hit me. Kakarot and I. I may be a male but I'm still a saiyan. I completely forgot about the words my father told me! If two saiyans mate no matter what gender the receiver could wind up pregnant. I felt really sick About that.

Kakarot and I are having another child and he doesn't even know about it! I doubt he would want anything to do with him or her considering he just up and left me. I want to kill him for leaving his child without another father. It's disgraceful. When I was in my pregnancy I stayed in my room. Never leaving and when I was hungry I waited until everyone was asleep and then went to get some food. My stomach grew larger with each passing month and my tail grew back. I was very happy about that despite the situation on how I got it. My pregnancy was over when I gave birth in my own room to a healthy boy. I named him Morkoro. It sounded like a nice name. His nickname though is koro.

He had almost no trace of kakarots genes in him accept for his eyes and his bangs. Chocolate brown eyes, a small button nose and spiky hair that went down to his neck. He had a beautiful tail too. No one knew he was born and I wanted to keep it like that. For now anyways. That's my secret. My son koro Has been alive for three months. Because I am the one that bearer him I can give him milk like a human woman. Someone was knocking at my door. Quickly I laid koro down on my bed and surrounded him with pillows. He was sleeping peacefully with his tail around his wrist. I opened the door slightly and saw Gohan.

" What do you want Gohan?"

He looked nervous even though he was stronger and taller than me. Still got my intimidation skills!

" Please Vegeta! We know something is wrong and you're hiding it! Everyone is worried. Dad-"

" No. Don't ever talk about Kakarot! Nothing is wrong I can assure you."

I went to close the door when his foot stopped it. I stared at his foot before looking t his face. Oh the boy was glaring at me. Very hilarious if he thinks he was scaring me. He pushed open my door nearly breaking it off the hinges with the force. No! He was trying to take away my son, the son I birthed, took care of, and love! He had another thing coming that's for sure. My son whimpered from the noise and opened his sleepy eyes. Fuck he woke him up.

" Vegeta...? Is that a baby?"

I growled and grabbed my son. He calmed down once I rocked him in my arms and spoke to him through our bond. Gohan looked confused and I cradled my son in defense.

" Whose baby is that? Vegeta tell me!"

With Gohans yelling voice Koro jumped and started to wail. He kicked and shook his little fists.

" Koro is my son! My son and you won't take him away."

I stepped back from Gohan and flashed into super saiyan. My power level must have scared everyone because I heard foot steps and saw Kakarot, Trunks, Goten, and Bulma. For fucks sake can't they roll over and die. Koro stopped wailing and I calmed down. I hate it when my son wails or is upset. Kakarot pushed through and so did Bulma. Growling slightly I laid Koro on my bed. They wanted to fight I can fight them all! Bulma was the first one to speak.

" Vegeta is..is that your son? Who what?"

I turned to her.

" It's my son. And before anyone asks who the woman is there is no woman! He's my son, I carried him, I birthed him, and I will kill you if you try to take him!"

They looked surprised when I said I carried him.

"Is he my son too?"

I looked at Kakaort out of the corner of my eyes. I hate him for leaving koro but love him for making him. Gohan looked at Kakarot with wide eyes and I smirked. So he hasn't told anyone about what happened between us. Very interesting. Sweet Kakarot hid a secret from his family that was important. Everyone will see how bad Kakarot can be.

" Yes Kakarot he is your son, our son. You left us and never came back."

Koro cooed at Kakarot and reached out to him. I was unsure about letting him go to Kakarot even though he was his son. My trust in Kakarot will never be what it used to be. Koro started sniffling because he wanted to be with his father. I sighed and knew what I had to do.

" Here Kakarot. Don't you dare think I'm forgiving you just because I'm letting you hold our son. I will never trust you again."

Shifting koro to Kakarot I watched their interaction. Kakarot looked nervous holding koro since he was so small and he was squirming around in his arms. Bulma and Gohan had a little conversation with me. I told them how this whole situation happened and how it will stay. Koro will be in my care only. Of course Kakarot is allowed to see his son whenever he wants but he will live with me and know who is the one that takes care of him. Gohan was angry because Kakarot cheated on his mother and because he left another family. I wasn't with Bulma anymore after we had bra. She's in her own world. Bulma was upset too.

" Goku! How could you leave your family and cheat on chichi! I cant believe you. Poor koro! And Vegeta how did you have koro with no medical attention?! You could've gotten hurt!"

I winced slightly at her screeching voice before I answered her. I took koro back in my arms because I saw him getting tired again. I shifted him on my shoulder.

" Just because I'm not a techy type person doesn't mean I don't have a clue how to give birth without medical attention. I remembered what my father told me and I knew what not to do. My son is healthy and that's all that matters."

I turned away when someone grabbed my elbow. It was Kakarot. I understood what he wanted. He wanted us to talk. Laying koro down I asked everyone to leave my room now that they've gotten the answers they so desperately needed to get from me. I sat down on my bed next to my son and stared or rather glared at Kakarot.

" Look Vegeta I'm sorry. I had no idea you or koro were getting hurt by me. And I'm sorry for leaving you. Why didn't you tell me about koro?"

I almost laughed.

" Why? Why? Because I knew you would leave him just like you left Gohan and Goten. You're unreliable only here to save the earth. I can't have koro growing up thinking he wasnt good enough for his father like me. Besides why would you care! You left me and didn't even look back!"

I was getting angry and upset. First he leaves me with no regret then comes back saying how sorry he was. Tears of frustration were stinging my eyes and I wiped them away. That bastard will never see the prince of all saiyans cry again. Kakarot took a seat on my bed while I tried to calm myself down and refrain from either breaking his face or breaking down. I felt close to doing both. My hands kept wiping at my eyes and trying to erase the tears that escaped and falling down my cheeks. This is why I hate relationships! So much pain and too much drama.

"Vegeta. Please don't cry I'm-"

"Yeah you're fucking sorry! News flash you idiot sorry doesn't cut it! You've hurt me and unknowingly hurt Koro. You did this. You did this and you will always be responsible no matter what. I'm allowing you to see our son and you may interact with him but he will be in my care only. Got it? Now leave my room."

Kakarot nodded and left my room with a simple goodnight. When my door clicked shut I shoved a pillow in my face and screamed in it. I didn't want to wake up Koro and that would surely wake him up. I felt all the pain of that day again and cried in the pillow and hoped Koro would never know his other father didnt even know he existed. I will make sure Koro grows up to know he at least has one parent who loves him and will care for him. That parent will be me.

" Please kami...I want my son to have the love I didn't have..."

Author Note

End of chapter. I had fun with this and I know there are mistakes and it needs to be tweaked. Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
